1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch controller and more particularly to a controller that functions as a command processor that responds to commands to dynamically assign switch paths to sources and destinations in a switch of the type described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 682,033, entitled "APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR PROVIDING DYNAMICALLY ASSIGNED SWITCH PATHS" U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,626 filed on evendate herewith and assigned to the assignee of this application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern communication and data systems there is a need to rapidly and efficiently convey information between various points in the system. Such systems could be for communicating voice, data or any other type of information between a plurality of points which are often referred to as ports in certain arts. Most such systems require the use of the switch to selectively connect the various ports of a system. Modern systems must have the ability to dynamically establish and breakdown switch paths between a plurality of ports in response to system needs and commands.
In systems using PCM and TDM techniques the switching between ports may involve both spacial switching from port to port and time switching between timed channels of one or more ports. As an example in a system having 8 ports each with 32 channels there are 256 sources and destinations that could require the dynamic assignment of switch paths.
Heretofor, a switch path would be provided for every source with one particular source being reserved exclusively for transmitting commands. Once a path had been assigned to a source further assignment of the path would be blocked. Thus, only a reserved source could be used for commands to set up paths for other sources. When it was required to set up paths for two sources the required commands would be delayed since the single reserved source could only convey a certain amount of information and the second command would have to be queued up for subsequent transmission.
Thus, there was a need in the prior art for a switch controller having a command processor that could process commands received from any source for establishing paths between any two sources even for establishing paths between the command source and another source for conveying subsequent information received on the command source.